


Mating Season

by ABoredSoul



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dominant Pennywise, Eggpreg, F/M, Possessive Pennywise, Smut, reader is like pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABoredSoul/pseuds/ABoredSoul
Summary: It's Mating Season And Pennywise and you are at it. What Else Can I Say?





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> WTF did I write >.>

Warnings: Breeding Kink, Breeding, Eggpreg, Smut

"God damnit I'm getting tired."

You groaned as you jumped off your bed and walked to the living room. You flipped through the channels of the TV, which was already on. You yawned and rubbed your temples, trying to ease the strange pain in your head.

You knew it was almost time for your long rest. Not to mention it was that it was Mating Season. This event made you nervous. Most of your male species would look for a female, then claim them as their own by....

You shook your head and tried to ignore it. If this happened to PennyWise, you just hoped that he wouldn't be so rough with you. You growled when you felt a presence behind you. Oh, did you forget to say that during this season you were paranoid?

Quickly, you whipped your head around only to fall backwards with a thud. You groaned and rubbed your head, before opening your eyes only to see PennyWise there; his eyes a crimson red color. He glared into your eyes, visibly trembling.

_Oh No_

"P-Penny...? Are you a-alright..?" You stuttered.

You couldn't move. Your hands were intertwined with his and pinned on each side of your head, and your legs were on either side of his hips. It was a very... Uncomfortable position, to say the least.

Pennywise narrowed his eyes, the bloody color still looming in them. He stared at you for a long painful minute. You started to feel nervous because of the lack of movement. Your nervousness was taken away however when he lowered his head onto your neck, nuzzling it. He inhaled deeply, taking in your sent.

You swallowed, and he noticed the movement in your Adam's Apple. He leaned in and licked it, causing you to yelp. He sent you a deep purr, caressing your nose with his. However, his eyes were still red. He looked up and stared into your eyes, the blood red and golden yellow color of his eyes almost hypnotizing to you.

If it weren't for him pinning you down, you'd kiss him if you could. Pennywise looked at you for a moment, a strange look in his eyes. You looked at him intently, unknown of what he was going to say.

He growled again, leaning down once more to inhale deeply into your neck. He sniffed around your face and hair, inhaling deeply before shivering in pleasure.

"You're Ready....." He mumbled.

Your eyes snapped open and you tried to squirm away, only to have his full weight fall on you. You yelped and stood still, letting him sniff around your neck once again.

"So ripe..... I think you can take all of me."

You were about to speak when a hand came and wrapped itself around your throat, squeezing as a warning to not move. He looked up at you, and for once, you had begun to feel fear.

"No... You _will_ take all of me."

Quickly, he snatched your frail body from the floor and disappeared into thin air with him.

 

 

When you opened your eyes from a strange sleep you got into, you saw that you were in Pennywise's home. You were also laying on the bed. Naked. You sniffed around, before your nose caught a familiar scent. You turned your head, following the scent. Once you finished, you saw Pennywise there, croutched on a corner. His knees were pressed against his chest, mumbling to himself. When he saw you he glared at you again.

"You're Awake."

You stood silent.

This can't be happening, this is can't be..

"You're aware that it's Mating Season, right?"

Pennywise grinned at you, showing sharp rows of teeth.

You hissed at him.

"I don't want to do this Pen-"

"Oh, but I do. I want to stuff that tight little womb of yours with my offspring. Wouldn't you like that too, (Y/n)?" He purred at you, looking relaxed.

You gulped, shivering. You didn't respond, you couldn't.

"But... Don't you hate children?" You squeaked.

Pennywise smirked.

"That's something different, dear. You bearing my children however... I'm okay with that~"

he stood up from his crouched position, before slowly heading towards you.

"B-But, I've never-" Pennywise shushed you.

"It's alright, just let me do aaaaaall the work."

He looked at you in an affectionate way. Before you knew it, you were flipped onto your stomach and pinned down. PennyWise started to sniff around your neck again.

"This Smell...."

He mumbled to himself.

"You Smell... So Sweet..."

PennyWise growled and licked at your exposed shoulder. You snapped your jaws at him and growled.

"I don't want to do this Pen. I never agreed to this- A-Ah!"

You squeezed your eyes shut and let your head fall down onto your pillow. You groaned in pain.

Apparently PennyWise didn't like what you were saying, because he immediately sank his sharp little knife teeth in between your neck and shoulder, sucking viciously on your blood. You whined and kicked at him, struggling to get out of his grip.

He didn't budge however, and continued to feed on you for a few long moments. When he seems satisfied, he pulled away, licking his lips.

"I already know that you crave this. Why don't you accept it?" Pennywise insisted, licking your wounded shoulder affectionately.

You looked away shyly. Your sharp teeth started to disappear, seeming to calm down. You looked up at PennyWise, who had a patient look on his face. He was waiting for an answer. You sighed and looked at him.

"I..... Alright but be gentle with me will ya?" You gasped when you felt him vibrate from above you.

Suddenly you realized he was naked as well. Since when was he naked? PennyWise chuckled and pinned you down once again; you were laying on your stomach, while he was on top of you. He nuzzled your cheek with his, licking it as well.

"No promisesssss"

With those final words, he aggressively thrusted into you, knocking the breath out of you.

"P-Pen!"

You couldn't finish what you were going to say because PennyWise had made a sharp thrust into you, making the old bed creak.

However, you tried again.

"Pen, wait I need to--"

**"You don't need to do anything pumpkin, just take IT."**

You yelped when you received another sharp thrust from him. You shivered in fear when you heard the sudden change in his voice.

You knew that the Cycle was commencing.

You gasped on every thrust you received, biting onto the pillow underneath you. Pennywise's arms went under you, only to wrap themselves around your stomach possessively.

He continued to piston his hips into you, thrusting against you in an inhuman pace.

**"Now Now, (Y/n), how many should I lay inside you?"**

Pennywise grunted through every thrust. You couldn't respond, since every time you tried to answer he'd thrust into you aggressively.

**"No Answer? Hmmm then maybe I should decide."**

He pulled you up only to manhandle you on your hands and knees, continuing to thrust into you. You cried out, feeling your climax come to an end. He growled and snarled, leaning his stomach and upper body over your bare back.

**"How about 10? Or maybe you'd like more than that! 15, Maybe? Hmmmm?"**

You whimpered, having been overtaken by the immense pleasure you had. You couldn't respond still. You moaned when you felt Pennywise hit a certain spot inside you.

"P-P-Pen!" You cried out.

Pennywise chuckled darkly. He pistons his hips into yours roughly, rutting your ass in the process. He continued to aim for that spot, making you get closer to your climax. You bit your bottom lip, squeezing your eyes shut.

"Pen! I'm-"

**"Cum."**

That was enough to send you over the edge, because you immediately came, spurting out a white liquid. Pennywise snarled, continuing to piston his hips into you. He kept thrusting into you like this until he came inside you with a bone-chilling howl.

When he finished, he remained nestled inside you, still leaning over your back You took deep breaths, coming down from your high. You were about to tell something to Pennywise when you felt his cock grow longer and thicker. The base of his cock spread wide open.

You knew this wasn't over.

Pennywise grinned down at you, who was anxious and afraid.

**"Awww, Don't be afraid, this won't hurt."**

You gasped when you felt something round and stiff that was near the size of your fist traveling through his cock. An Egg. You cried out in pain when you felt the round shape force your womb to accept it.

**"Much."**

Pennywise laughed, pushing and pinning you down. Your hips and ass were still up, but not your upper body. Pennywise however, was still leaning over you. You took deep breaths, trying to relax. Once again, you felt yet another egg come from Pennywise's base of his crotch. However, because of the position you two were in, the egg slid much faster than what you had expected. The egg forced itself through your womb, making a pop noise when it entered. You groaned when you felt the two eggs bump into each other.

**"Say, (Y/n), I decided to birth you 15. Isn't that great?"**

Pennywise snickered and started to rock you back and forth. With each egg that went into you, your stomach grew rounder and rounder, until the point that you thought that no more could fit inside you.

"Penny... I-I can't anymore"

**"Yes you can. You just need one. _More_ " **

Pennywise snarled at you and held you tightly. He hissed as he started to push the last egg into you. You growled at him and struggled against his grip, snarling back.

He snapped his teeth at you, causing you to flinch. You yelped when you felt the final egg push inside your clit. The egg squeezed itself with the other eggs, nestling itself. Pennywise grunted.

**"There you go~"**

You didn't respond. You were too tired to complain. Your stomach was stretched to its capacity, causing you to mewl in pain. When the eggs were finally comfortable inside, Pennywise immediately started thrusting in you again.

"W-Wait PENNY!" You cried out.

This was the last stage. Incubation.

Pennywise grunted.

 **"Hold on there (Y/n)... I'm almost done...** " Pennywise howled again when he came to his climax.

You grunted when you felt a cold thick liquid seep into you. Pennywise remained inside, making sure none of the thick liquid came out. When nothing did, he slowly pulled out, knowing that you were exhausted and weak.

Pennywise sighed and let you fall onto your side. You couldn't fight the tiredness anymore, and so you fell asleep. Pennywise just stayed there, cuddling your now sleeping form close. He reached a hand to your stomach and caressed it gently. He grinned.

"I Knew You Would Take All Of Me."

**Author's Note:**

> Would You Like A Balloon? <3


End file.
